


Only the Weakest Need a Hug

by AbsoluteFuckingDork (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamily (DCU), Beta Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Needs a Break, beta, dick Grayson is a mom, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AbsoluteFuckingDork
Summary: Damian Wayne is feeling rebelliousDamian Wayne goes to a gay clubDamian Wayne makes some bad decisions
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Only the Weakest Need a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m a mess okay? Okay.

Damian had fucking had it.  
Not that he hadn’t previously been fed up with his garage family’s shit.  
Just that, this time, it was different. He felt the comments rattle him to his very core as his disgruntled and understandably upset face creased into a small frown. Bruce counted off all the ways Damian had failed that night, while Dick tried desperately to console both sides, too no avail.  
A few choice sentences still rang in Damian’s mind like a broken record.

“No son of mine would ever and absolutely will never act in such a manner!”

“But Father, I saved them!” 

“At the expense of your safety and the mission’s!”

“Bruce please cal-“

“Richard, enough! Alfred, Show Damian to his room. Robin is benched until further notice.”

“Bruce—“

“NOW!”

“As you wish, Master Bruce.”

Damian felt rage shoot through his body like a jolt of electricity.  
This was the last fucking straw, Damian had heard the same thing again and again, It’s time to give Bruce a taste of his own medicine.  
Damian fantasized a few options until finally settling on the most desirable and most likely too piss Bruce off fast.

And so his mission began. As Damian collected himself, he began to dress in more average civilian looking clothes, AKA a gray shirt, red hoodie, jeans, and some green converse. 

Of course, he’d have to be sneaky about this. No doubt Bruce had put anti-sneaking (for lack of a better term T^T) measures on/near his window.  
Damian surveyed his room, thinking tentatively.  
He spotted the obvious vent in the corner near his bathroom door. He grabbed his desk chair and pushed it over underneath the vent, reaching to unscrew it with his tiny hands. By some miracle, this worked.  
Damian would prefer if Bruce and Dick didn’t immediately notice his absence. So, he pushed the chair back, grabbed the vent cover and shoved it into the vents. 

He turned the bathroom light on and managed to twist his body and use his legs to propel him off of the bathroom door frame.  
He reaches a hand down to close the bathroom door, and quickly places the vent cover in a safe position, mimicking a totally-not-tampered-with vent.

Damian smirked slyly, he knew this trick was an old one. But just obvious enough that Bruce wouldn’t immediately suspect it.

Damian had already memorized the entire ventilation system in the event of an occasion like this one, or of course, in case of emergency. As he analyzed his surroundings, he recalled the layout in his head.  
He had a rough idea of where he was going and sought out his exit. 

——

He inhaled sharply at the all familiar scent of cool night air, gladly letting it into every corner of his throat and lungs.  
This was very different from the stuffy, humid vent air.  
Damian hoisted himself up and out of the vent exit, landing on the roof.  
Thus began his night journey into the city.

——

As Damian shifted his weight onto the alleyway cement building, he felt a wave of apprehension.  
Maybe this wasn’t a good idea?  
He asks more then tells.  
He shakes his head and sighs reluctantly. No use in backing out now.  
With that, Damian plunged into the unknown of the neon littered building before him.

A Gay Night Club, commonly known in Gotham as the place to get ‘fag ragged’ or, very very high with very very gay people.

Damian knew if he came home intoxicated and raving about the place he had been, Bruce would be entirely too furious for words, and that was the outcome Damian craved.  
The look of absolute embarrassment, shock, and frustration. Put a little fun in on Damian’s part and you get the perfect cocktail to create a Wayne family bomb.

Damian nonchalantly walked towards the entrance and threw the door open, immediately surveying the crowded area and it’s current residents. 

Yup, definitely looked like a gay club.

He makes a mental note of the people who look particularly under the influence and decides to strut to them for a hit of whatever will get him high enough.

He never thought he’d be in such a position. Especially for something so seemingly petty.  
But, seeing as Damian was 15 now and had grown more into the weird vibe Gotham have off, he decided he felt this way mainly due too the doped up city’s influence.

Nevertheless, he needed too focus his attention.  
It seems the most intoxicated people are on the dance floor, and, if Damian must dance, so be it.  
This did not go entirely that well.  
Instead of ‘dancing’ he did more of an awkward shuffle in the middle of a large crowd consisting mostly of sweaty, lucid, and primarily Alpha humans.

The first person too notice him was a lengthy beta stoner, with blond dreads and a baseball cap on.  
Damian cringed inwardly at the sight, but it seems the stoner had the same reaction looking at Damian’s style.

The stoner gently pushed past a n omega black girl who was dancing with, what Damian assumed was her beta girlfriend, a rather large and yet petite brunette woman.

The stoner looked pitifully at Damian and passed him a blunt.  
“You look like you need a hit.” He suggested, frown growing deeper the longer he looked at Damian.  
Damian bit back a snide remark, choosing instead too except the mans offer.

It all went downhill from there.

As Damian took/downed/smoked just about anything that was handed to him, he felt absolutely amazing. It was unreal, he’d never felt this good in his entire life, he wanted to live in that moment for eternity.  
Completely relaxed and happy,  
Yet energetic and a little excited.  
Damian soaked it all up like a sponge. 

Most of that night was a blur, however there was one moment he distinctly remember.  
He had been in a more flirtatious mood, and decided to approach a tall, lean looking Alpha male. He was dark skinned and absolutely gorgeous. Damian instantly felt his face flush redder at the sight of him.

Damian remembers his name was Tyrus.

Damian remembers how he started getting dizzy and how Tyrus took him by the hand and led him to the bathrooms.

Damian remembers feeling absolute bliss and remembers the sickly sweet growls Tyrus made.

He remembers Tyrus dropping him off a block away from the manor.

He remembers the absolutely terrified look on Dick’s face when he laid eyes on Damian.

He remembers hearing him scream ‘Alfred!’  
and he remembers Dick catching Damian in his arms when everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter fanfic and hopefully I’ll update soon!  
> Please please comment! It fuels me too write and improve! Have a good day ✌︎('ω')✌︎   
> Note: will translate to German later


End file.
